


Bump In The Night

by Deanandhisbabyboy (NoSoulSammy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Incest, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSoulSammy/pseuds/Deanandhisbabyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean bugs a tired Sam and tells him something "important"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump In The Night

Sam, tired from his and Dean's last "activity", groaned when he felt something poking his side.

"Hey Sam."

"What?" Sam mumbled, wanting nothing but sleep. He turned around and stared at his brother, waiting to hear what Dean had to say.

Dean propped his elbow up on the pillow, staring at Sam.

"I guess you can say that we're the things that go bump in the night."

Sam groaned and pushed Dean lightly, a small smile on his face.

"Dude that was really lame."

"Yeah but you still laughed." Dean said before leaning over and kissed his baby boy's lips.


End file.
